


Loki: Lover of Banner

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norpo gets a gift for Ti, his human host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: Lover of Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> Thank you, Tray, for being my best/worst enabler.

I rode the thermals above Ti and Norpo’s house. Today was the day that Norpo would be showing Ti a great surprise. I had a hand in making Norpo’s plan actually happen. The hardest part had been, of course, convincing him to start.  
  
Ti was now in a bikini while she sunbathed in her backyard. Norpo hadn’t given me the signal to come down yet and so I waited. I didn’t want to rush Norpo into doing something too quickly, but at the same time I was very impatient to get started.  
  
Finally he waved me down and I landed in front of Ti.  
  
“You’re taking your time.” Ti said with a grin.  
  
 _Yeah, because I’m not the horny bird you think I am._ I said with a fake sigh.  
  
“You sure?” She said and slid her hand underneath her bikini bottom.  
  
Suddenly her hand was rubbing the back of her head.  
  
“Dammit, Norpo!” Ti shouted.  
  
“Um...” Norpo said shyly. “I...um...got you a gift.”  
  
“What?”  
  
 _He recently acquired the ability to morph._ I explained, hating that Norpo wasn’t going quickly enough. _Before he goes out of your head and morphs the person, I’ll state that we both went through all the proper legal channels to get it. Took a lot of effort, too, since he is a Yeerk._  
  
Ti’s face blushed and then her hand went to her ear as Norpo came out of Ti’s head. She gently lowered him to the ground and we backed away a few feet away from him.  
  
 _Morph now._ I told him privately.  
  
As one we both morphed. Me to my Mark Ruffalo morph and Norpo to-  
  
“Tom Hiddleston!” Ti said, trying to hold back her glee.  
  
My incomplete morph smirked as I continued and became an outright grin once my morph was finished.  
  
“Yeah.” Norpo said weakly, his voice seemed more than a little awkward coming from Hiddleston’s mouth.  
  
“I love it.” She said, but didn’t move forward.  
  
Norpo and I both knew one of Ti’s fantasies. She shipped Loki and Bruce Banner from the Marvel movies. She had also begged me to seduce Hiddleston, who plays Loki, while in Ruffalo morph. Since I wouldn’t do it to the real Hiddleston, I figured that Norpo in Hiddleston morph would suffice.  
  
And, by Ti’s reaction, it would.  
  
I walked over and put an arm around Norpo’s waist.  
  
“So, I guess you’ve figured out the next part of the surprise.” I said and Norpo sighed.  
  
I could tell it was just nerves as for the entire trip to acquire Hiddleston he wouldn’t shut up about how much Ti would enjoy it. Of course he did it in his usual manner of being nervous and pretending to be sophisticated.  
  
I ran my hand to his cock and started to jerk him off. Norpo put his hand onto my hand.  
  
 _Don’t you think it’d be more realistic for Ti’s fantasy if I came onto you?_ Norpo asked me privately.  
  
“But I’m Bruce Banner, I have a monster inside of me.” I whispered into his ear.  
  
Norpo leaned his head back and was about to cum when I pulled away and walked to stand in front of the back door, with my ass pointed towards him and Ti.  
  
 _Then, again, maybe I want a monster in me._ I told him privately.  
  
I heard him slowly walk towards me and then lightly kiss my neck. He ran his hands up my chest and stopped just below my neck. I bit my lip as he held onto me tightly and slowly entered me. He started off slow but then increased his speed once he grew comfortable.  
  
As Norpo started to moan, I thought I heard Ti let out some moans of her own. I smiled and as Norpo fucked me I let out moans louder than I felt like doing just to hear her reaction.  
  
Quickly I turned Norpo towards me and kissed him heavily on the lips. I grasped his face in my hands and let my tongue explore his mouth. As I did this I glanced at Ti for a moment and saw her masturbating. I entered Norpo and had my thrusts be quick.  
  
Soon all three of us came. Norpo leaned on me, not exhausted but ready to take a breather. I patted him on the head and walked over to Ti who had discarded her bikini bottom. I smiled and went down on my knees.  
  
I kissed the inside of her thighs and she moaned. I licked her clitoris and then kissed her cunt lightly. I was rewarded with a louder moan from Ti. When her hands clutched my head, I started thoroughly eating her out.  
  
Her hips started to move and help me. As she suddenly stood up and I crouched so that I could still continue eating her out. But when Norpo started to thrust I found it impossible to do what I had been doing so I stood up.  
  
Norpo was cupping one of her breasts in his hand as his other one ran up and down one of her sides. She was moaning loudly as her head was tilted towards the sky. I gave her free nipple a squeeze and she moaned louder.  
  
Then I quickly entered her and both of Norpo’s hands were on my ass. His hands squeezed me hard and I moaned into Ti’s neck. All three of us were breathing heavily. Ti kissed me on the mouth as her nails dug into my back. She also reached towards Norpo from time to time to give him the same treatment.  
  
After we came together, I exited her and then she knelt in front of Norpo.  
  
“You’re a good friend.” Ti told him right before she blew him.  
  
I lay on the ground and watched the pair. I smiled as Norpo tried to control his moans and then leaned back and let out a loud yell while holding onto Ti’s head.  
  
Afterwards the pair just snuggled and looked at me. Ti had a happy expression on her face while Norpo looked a little embarrassed that they weren’t including me.  
  
“Don’t worry,” I told him. “You acquiring Hiddleston was for you and Ti. Not me.”  
  
“But you’re going to join in again, right?” Ti asked.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Norpo was a mighty fine lover. Maybe next time we’ll actually put on a little play.”  
  
Norpo sighed heavily while shaking his head. Ti and myself’s reaction was just to laugh.


End file.
